Dark Forest Warriors Into The Future (series) 1 Heathersong
Heathersong Heatherpaw bounced around,waiting for her warrior ceremony. Her mentor,Shadowsky,walked towards her. "Where is your mother and father and your sister?" She asked. "Um,Somewhere." Heatherpaw answered. Shadowsky stared at her blankly and walked towards the warriors den. Heatherpaw frowned. She knew that her mentor didn't like her much but she didn't have to be grumpy. Then she saw ThunderClan's leader,Brightstar,jumped onto the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" She called. Heatherpaw spotted her family,her father,Brackencloud,her mother,Grayshadow,and her sister,Snowpaw. They walked together and Brackencloud and Grayshadow stopped and Snowpaw and Heatherpaw stepped forward. All the cats gathered and the last two were the medicine cat,Bramblespirit,and the deputy,Sharpfang. "Today we have a we have a warrior ceremony." Brightstar's white and ginger pelt blazed in the sunlight. "Leafblaze is Snowpaw ready to be a warrior?" Leafblaze,Snowpaw's mentor answered a yes. "Shadowsky,is-" Brightstar was cut off by a wave if Shadowsky's tail meaning yes. "Then Snowpaw,Heatherpaw do you promise that you will follow the warrior code and defend your Clan at the cost if your life?" "Yes," Heatherpaw and Snowpaw said at the same time. "Then by the powers of StarClan you will recive your warrior names,Snowpaw you will be known as Snowwing,Heatherpaw,you will be known as Heathersong." Brightstar announced. The Clan cheered. Heathersong spotted Brackencloud and Grayshadow their eyes shining with pride. Then she saw Ashthroat walking towards her. "Hi Heathersong," He greeted her. "HI," She replied back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw,Sharpfang, looked at Ashthroat with a hostile look in his eyes. She had a crush on Sharpfang and Ashthroat. It seems that they will be a war inside the Clan. Sharpfang pushed Ashthroat aside. "Heathersong,want to patrol the borders with me?" He asked. Heathersong nodded. She looked into Ashthroat's blue eyes and saw hatred,hatred,and hatred. Heathersong and Sharpfang walked over to WindClan's territory and sat beside the stream. "I have something to ask you." Sharpfang said. "Sharpfang,I love you and care about you," Heathersong amitted. "We can take care of Ashthroat,Heathersong, soyou don't have to worry about him." Sharpfang said with a stange evil grin on his face. "You mean kill him." Heathersong inmagined the gray tom's body bleeding. "Let me think Sharpfang." The ginger tom nodded and went over to patrol the ShadowClan border. Ashthroat was a loyal warrior but then if Sharpfang and me kill him then the worries will hopefully be gone,she thought. Then she saw a a faded warrior,ginger and white like Brightstar. "Are you a StarClan cat?" She asked. "No,Heathersong I am Mapleshade." The ginger and white she-cat said. Heathersong stared at her. Heathersong wanted to be leader of her Clan. But she knew that she never would. "To become Clan leader you need to kill,my dear." Mapleshade faded away. Oddly rage ran inside,hungry for battle and blood on her claws,Heathersong decided that she will kill Ashthroat. Calming down,she walked over to ShadowClan's border and saw Sharpfang sitting by the stream. "I have decided,Sharpfang,that I will kill Ashthroat." Heathersong said. Sharpfang nodded and said,"I will round him up for a patrol and then we will split up,you and Ashthroat will go together and I will be there for backup." He said it as this was his plan the whole time. Sharpfang and Heathersong walked towards camp and Heathersong called Ashthroat.The gray speckled tom walked out of the warriors den,he looked brightly at the light brown tabby she-cat and stared at Sharpfang as if he is a adder. Ashthroat walked beside Heathersong as they walked out. "Okay,we are going to spilt up,Heathersong and Ashthroat will go and I will be alone." Sharpfang said walking to the WindClan border. Heathersong and Ashthroat walked beside each other. "Ashthroat,I have something to say." Heathersong said,itching to murder him. "What it is,Heathersong?" He asked. "You will create many problems in the Clan,too many." Heathersong started. "Like what problems?" The gray tom asked. "Like,me,Sharpfang,and you. It is like Ashfur,Bramblestar,and Squirrelflight," The light brown tabby said. "But I love Bramblespirit." Ashthroat amitted. Heathersong stared at him blankly. She had a plan in her mind. "Too bad." She spat and leaped,pinning him and clawed him in the stomach and quickly killed him and a death blow. He let out a faint squeal and went to StarClan. She saw Sharpfang's green eyes star at her. He fully appeared. "Let's bring him to camp." Sharpfang ordered. Heathersong nodded and they walked to camp in silence,Sharpfang carring Ashthroat's body.